fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Henry
Henry (ヘンリー Henrī, Henri in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is voiced by Akemi Okamura in the Japanese version and by Bryce Papenbrook in the English version. Profile Although he is from Plegia, Henry happily joins Chrom's army because he loves war. He always has a smile on his face, and is unusually cheerful, but cruel. He has the lowest blood pressure of people in the army. His birthday is November 13th. Henry's parents did not truly love him and sought to get rid of their son by sending him to an elite magic school. As a result, he has difficulty expressing emotion in any form aside from a smile and is slow to feel pain. He seems to lack common scruples, as shown when he was willing to destroy Chrom's entire army if Tharja desired it just to impress her into marriage, or when he offered to kill Chrom and bring suffering to humans for Panne. Panne also notes his complete lack of humanity when he admits that the only reason he informed her of Gangrel's plan to assasinate Emmeryn was so it wouldn't "waste a perfectly fun war," as Ylisse was "weak enough" as it was. However, despite this he does exhibit positive traits in his supports, such as his complete obedience to his loved ones and is a tender, loving father; Maribelle at one point describes him as "having the oddest ways of putting a person's mind at ease" due to his cavalier yet upbeat attitudes concerning mortality. Olivia describes Henry as liking blood to which he states it is a medical condition, in his other supports he also usually mentions blood. Henry gets along well with animals as demonstrated in his supports; when he was a child, he befriended a wolf, but it was unfortunately killed by villagers when it attempted to visit him, causing Henry much grief and to spill their blood. He was also abandoned in a forest for some amount of time as a child, and he cites that as to how he gets along well with animals. In his supports with Panne, he mentions he likes her scent since it reminds him of the animals that raised him, and Panne, oddly enough, is not bothered by his scent. When Henry appears for the first time, he is accompanied by a flock of crows. Tharja mentions that Henry is renowned in Plegia as the silver haired boy with great sorcery, but due to the crows, no one knew of his true identity. In fact he is so attuned to the natural world that he can communicate to living creatures shown by conversing with a flower in his support with Maribelle. According to Henry, his vast magical power stems from his "pure heart". After the war, Henry disappeared, never appearing in the pages of history again. In Game Base Stats Normal Mode |Dark Mage |12 |28 |6 |13 |14 |8 |10 |12 |5 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - C | Ruin Elfire Concoction |} Hard Mode |Dark Mage |12 |29 |6 |14 |15 |9 |10 |13 |5 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - C | Ruin Elfire Concoction |} Lunatic Mode |Dark Mage |12 |20 |7 |15 |16 |10 |11 |14 |6 |5 | Hex Anathema | Tome - C | Ruin Elfire Concoction |} Growth Rates |95% |40% |50% |60% |55% |40% |50% |30% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sumia *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Frederick *Ricken *Henry's children Class Sets *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance Henry has a Male-only class: Barbarian. If he marries someone who produces a daughter, then his daughter will inherit the following class instead. *Troubadour - Promotes to Valkyrie or War Cleric Overall Base Class Henry is the second recruitable Plegian Dark Mage. Henry is a bit lopsided being having a slightly lower magic and speed growth than Tharja. However Henry has a better skill growth, which makes him perfect to abuse Vengeance and Ruin. As a Sorcerer he has much more balanced caps than Tharja with an average of 42 for all stats but strength which is not needed for mage-style classes. As a Dark Knight, Henry's strength growth gives him the option to attack with Swords better than Tharja; however, this means he will also have to drop Dark Magic in exchange for this class. Slow Burn can help Henry hit and dodge enemies better, despite his high skill and Lifetaker can help him recover health while using Vengeance. Henry's magic support stat boosts in Pair Up and growth rates makes him a good support character for most mage characters like Tharja, Miriel, and the Avatar and for their children. Reclassing Henry is best off in his base class branch, but his other available classes do give quite a bit. As a Trickster, Henry can acquire Acrobat, which he can easily abuse as a Dark Knight to run past forests and forts without the movement penalties. The sword ranking acquired during the level ups can help as well. Although Vaike is a better option to reclass into a Barbarian due to his axe specialty, Henry can nab Despoil, which will activate a bit more often than expected as he levels up in both the Barbarian and Dark Mage branches. Henry can also nab Gamble, as well as Wrath if he promotes into a Berserker, which are both complemented by his decent skill growth. If promoted through both the Warrior and Berserker class branches, Henry can be used as a very effective target for oncoming enemy forces. As a Sorcerer, he can combo quite easily with skills like Vengeance, Wrath, and Counter in conjunction with Nosferatu or Aversa's Night tomes to restore his lost HP. Quotes Event Tile Quotes *"I've seen a man transform into a raven before. Maybe with enough study..." (exp) *"If practice makes perfect, then an extra bit of practice is perfectly fine by me." (weapon exp) *"Ooh, mysterious object!" (Item) Level Up *"I’m a hex of a lot stronger now. GET IT?" (6+ stats up) *"My body is pulsing! I wonder if it’ll explode!" (4-5 stats up) *"When did I grow that?" (2-3 stats up) *"Nya ha! I didn't learn a thing!" (0-1 stats up) *"I'm done growing... but still no sixth finger..." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"This looks so silly! Can I keep it?" Armorer *"Yay! Excessive spending!" (buying) *"Should we mention the hex or just sell it as is?" (selling) *"Ooh! Put spikes on it! Make it something brutal!" (forging) Barracks *"Hey, Avatar. You think I'll melt my eyeballs if I stare at the sunset?" (evening) *"Happy birthday, Avatar! Good thing you lived to see it!" (Avatar's birthday) Confession Final Chapter Quote Battle Quotes Support Boost *"Brace yourself." *"Go get 'em!" *"Try not to die!" *"Careful." *"Ooh, ugly!" *"Good times!" *"This isn't so bad!" Dual Strike *"Oopsie!" *"Have some more!" *"Me! Me! Me!" *"Just die already!" Support Guard *"Nice try!" *"Close shave!" Critical Hit *"Have some death!" *"Special delivery!" *"Hahahahaha!" *"I'm gonna kill you!" Defeated Enemy *"Ehehe!" *"Yeah, blood!" *"Line 'em up!" Partner Defeats Enemy *"Do that again!" *"That was awesome!" Death/Retreat Quote Trivia *Coincidentally, both the date Henry was born and Chapter where he is recruited falls on the 13th, a number commonly perceived to bring misfortune. **Ironically, November 13th is World Kindness Day. *When Henry steps on an event tile, sometimes he mentions that he once saw a man transform into a raven, probably refrenecing the Raven Tribe from the Tellius Series. Gallery File:Henry.jpg|Henry's portrait in Awakening. File:henry confession.jpg|Henry confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Henryconfession.jpg|Henry's full confession. File:Henryconcept.jpg|Concept art of Henry. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters